


counting stars, counting wishes, counting hopes

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [103]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hears his footsteps before she sees him.</p>
<p>Bellamy sits and she says, “You think we’d be able to sleep, out here, miles away from everything else.”</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke can't sleep on the oil rig so they take a moment to talk and Clarke tells Bellamy something her dad or Wells. A nice memory of them looking at the stars maybe? }</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting stars, counting wishes, counting hopes

Clarke hears his footsteps before she sees him.

Bellamy sits and she says, “You think we’d be able to sleep, out here, miles away from everything else.”

The quiet, short laugh he gives her is completely devoid of amusement, just bitter and dark. Her heart squeezes. That’s not how his laugh should sound, but nothing on the ground has given them reason to laugh in another way. Even here on the sea, the past that haunts them and the future looming ahead casts a dark pall over everything.

Sighing, Clarke leans her head back against the metal wall. The sound of lapping waves echoes in the damp air as the stars twinkle down on them.

“They don’t look any smaller from down here,” he murmurs. “But somehow, I feel even smaller than I did on the Ark.”

“I used to be so scared in the observatory,” she admits. She still remembers the entirely glass room, how it felt to be among the stars but still inside the safe walls of the Ark (the safety of those walls lasted until she was seventeen and they felt like they were closing her into a tomb instead). “My dad would take me every week until I was able to be in there without crying.”

“Octavia used to cry because she couldn’t go.”

Clarke closes her eyes and wishes she had never said anything. Down here, she and Bellamy are so similar, motivated by the same hopes and dragged down by the same horrors. Sometimes she forgets how far apart they were on the Ark, and she hates that she forgets, that she has the priveledge to, because he never has and never will.

He squeezes her hand in reassurance (stop beating yourself up) and forgiveness (it’s not your fault). She brushes her thumb over his and hears him exhale.

Clarke manages a small smile. Tomorrow they have to convince Luna to rally to their cause, an impoosible task.

Impossible is their specialty, though. With Bellamy by her side, they can defeat armies, bring down mountains, and this time, hopefully, save humanity. By his side, she can be again be the person whom her father would be proud of.

So she smiles and keeps her hand in his, her one constant in a world that always spun madly on.


End file.
